


Not Just Friends

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Harmony & Co Advent Collection, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron gives them a little bit of a push.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to SquarePeg72 for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff. Xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway of Hermione's office. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I imagine I'll be at Ron's Christmas party, won't you be?" Hermione put down her quill and looked up at Harry.

“Well, yes, but I was wondering if you wanted to go together,” Harry said, grinning. “Like I could swing by your place and grab you, and then we could arrive together.”

“Oh, that would be fine,” Hermione said, grinning. “Want to grab me around eight? That will give me enough time to get out of here and freshen up.”

“Works for me,” Harry said. “I’ll see you then, yeah?”

“See you, Harry,” Hermione said, returning her attention to her paperwork. “Oh, actually, Harry, make sure you get your paperwork from yesterday’s mission in by the end of today.” She pinned him with a stern look before she returned to her own work.

“Sure thing,” Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes. With Hermione, some things never changed.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Hermione’s apartment. It was exactly eight, and Harry was proud of himself for being on time. 

Hermione opened the door, smiling at him when she saw him. “That’s a nice jumper you’ve got there.” She blushed slightly.

Harry glanced down at the jumble of reindeer, Christmas trees, snowflakes, and Santa hats on his festive jumper. “What?” Harry asked, looking down. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Nothing, Harry,” Hermione said, smiling. Reaching over, she brushed some of Harry’s hair out of his face. “Let’s go, yeah? Don’t want to be late!”

Harry drove them to Ron’s flat and hurried around to the passenger side of the car to open Hermione’s car door for her. Ever since getting his Muggle license, Harry loved driving around. Harry helped Hermione out of the car, and she blushed even further as he followed her up the steps to Ron’s flat.

After two flights of stairs, they arrived at Ron’s flat, a wreath with a red bow decorating the door. Hermione knocked and a few moments later, Ron answered the door, flanked by Pansy, her arm loosely snaked around Ron’s waist. The four of them exchanged greetings and hugs. 

“Where’s Ginny?” Harry asked, looking around. 

“Running late, as usual,” Pansy said, smiling. “At least this time she owled and let us know.”

Harry nodded. He was still getting used to Pansy and Ron as a couple. He wasn’t sure how they happened, but the two of them did. Ron was beyond happy with Pansy, and as Ron’s friends, that’s all he wanted for him.  
Pansy gave Ron a little glance and squeezed his waist. The two walked a little further into the apartment, gesturing for Hermione and Harry to follow them. They stopped abruptly at the doorway of their kitchen, forcing Harry and Hermione to stop slightly behind them. 

Pansy turned expectantly to Harry and Hermione. “Well?” she prompts, causing Hermione and Harry look at each other confusedly.

“What are you-oh,” Harry said, finally glancing up at the ceiling and noticing the green sprig of mistletoe.

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione and then at the floor for a few moments before finally looking back at Ron and Pansy. The two of them had turned to walk into the kitchen, but Ron paused to glance over his shoulder to wink at him.

Harry turned back to Hermione, whose eyes were bright. She bit her lower lip gently before smiling at him. “So…”

Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Hermione’s, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Hermione’s lips were soft and warm. They felt as if they were meant to fit with his own. Harry moved his lips against Hermione’s, carefully deepening the kiss. Hermione responded by parting her lips. The kiss grew passionate for just a moment before Hermione pulled away, leaving Harry with his eyes still closed, leaning forward slightly, wishing desperately that the kiss didn’t have to end.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking at the floor. He was nervous to see Hermione’s expression right now. She was his best friend, and while he had considered her occasionally, they had never talked about taking that next step. The two of them alwys just danced around their feelings for each other. He looked at Ron and Pansy, who were staring at them. Pansy’s mouth was open as she gaped at the two of them. 

Ron was slightly more polite when he cleared his throat. “Maybe I should go grab you two some drinks. Pans, come on.” He pulled Pansy into the kitchen and out of view of Hermione and Harry, forcing Harry to finally look up at Hermione. Hermione’s eyes were sparkling, and she took a step forward to slip her arms around his waist. Harry instinctively tilted his head, so his forehead rested against hers.

“That…wasn’t a friend kiss, was it,” Harry said tentatively.

Hermione smiled, looking upwards slightly so her lips could meet Harry’s once more, just for a moment. “Not if you agree to be my boyfriend,” she said cheekily, unable to keep the smile off her face. She was blushing.

Harry’s eyes widened, but he chuckled, grinning as he picked Hermione up and spun her around twice. “Nothing would make me happier,” he said, smiling at her once he put her back down onto the floor.

Hermione grinned, burying her face against Harry’s chest as she tightened her hold around his neck. Harry tilted her face upwards lightly and kissed her once more, savouring the taste of her lips.

Hermione glanced up at the mistletoe and back at Harry, “Happy Christmas, love.”

Harry had never been more grateful for a silly holiday tradition than he was at that current moment. He also made a mental reminder to thank Ron later on for helping them realise that he and Hermione weren't just friends.

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.” He kissed her once more before pulling her into the kitchen to get them that drink Ron had promised.


End file.
